Breathe in the History with One Glance
by letsnotbetaken
Summary: As the Four Daughters are born, no one knows anything of their Powers.  They are coming back after five years of being sent away and no one knows what to except. More detailed summary in side with pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As four Daughters are born after the four Sons, they must learn about their Power that no one knows about. But it's been five years since they've been sent away from Ipswich, and no one knows what to expect as the Daughters return for their senior year at Spencer with their brothers. CD/NP PP/AG RG/AS TS/CD

* * *

><p>It really came as a surprise to all the families when they found out that the wives of The Sons of Ipswich had conceived daughters after the first born sons. Another child hasn't been born into the families for many generations nonetheless four children - girls over all! - in a year.<p>

This left the wives to celebrate, the husbands to be merry, and the Elders to research.

The Elders were the strongest and eldest of the last living generation of Ipswich sons. Any Son living eventually becomes an Elder as previous Head becomes deceased. As Head of the Elders, Gorman conducted the meeting.

Gorman looked at the other four men, William Danvers II, Harris Parry, Russell Garwin, and Hunter Simms, the new grandfathers.

He sighed. "Alright men, four Daughters of Ipswich are going to be born. We must find out why. Is there appending danger and the gods have given us a sign with more power? Or are the gods telling us that this is the last line of male warlocks and our lines will only continue with female witches? Maybe this is a fluke. Maybe this is bad, gentlemen, or maybe this is a blessing. We do not know – at all. I can't even be sure if they will get any powers. Or if their powers affect the boys," Gorman said.

"Have there even been any recordings of female witches in our lines?" asked Hunter Simms.

"Only a few, about four generations ago," Gorman said.

"What was recorded about them?" asked Harris Parry.

"There were four recordings – one of each of your families. Winnifred Simms, 1679-1693; Abigale Danvers, 1672-1692; Rufina Garwin, 1651-1671; Beatrice Parry, 1636-1650," Gorman announced after looking in the Book of Damnation, which recorded births and deaths around a group of Sons' time alive.

"What about their powers?" asked William Danvers II.

Gorman looked up from the Book. "They were recorded but in their diaries. They must be in this room somewhere." The five men looked for months in the dark, damp room without recovering anything.

* * *

><p>One evening, while William Danvers was hiding from his hormonal daughter-in-law, he ran to his study. It was centuries old and included books from his family that were centuries old too. Scanning the selves for the possibility of a new read, he saw a small, old, leather bound book. Pulling it gently off the self, he opened it to read at his study desk.<p>

_1684_

_It's the New Year now and Father gave me this lovely leather bound parchment to write my thoughts. Mother says Father will be going away soon. I'm not sure where but maybe age is finally hitting him because he looks wearier and wearier every day. I'm not sure what it means but it seems like everyone but I do. Even Roderick seems to understand and he may be the densest person I know. Mother would murder me if she heard me say that about my brother but he may up being the village idiot – not that he would notice. _

_But Father gave me this before he leaves in the Spring. I will miss him dearly. He acts like the only person who isn't…afraid? Disgusted? Appalled? Even the priest in the town square, who hates our family, acts like I'm some sort of an abomination. What was so wrong with being born?_

_~ Abigale Danvers_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews and Constructive Critism are welcome.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Before:**

_But Father gave me this before he leaves in the Spring. I will miss him dearly. He acts like the only person who isn't…afraid? Disgusted? Appalled? Even the priest in the town square, who hates our family, acts like I'm some sort of an abomination. What was so wrong with being born?_

_~ Abigale Danvers_

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

"So, this is where the diaries have been hidden," William thought, "In plain sight." With a jolly laugh, he called up Gorman and told him he found the diary of Abigale Danvers and suggested the other grandfathers look for theirs in their libraries or studies.

William soon became engrossed:

_1685_

_I had to face that even in the little time of a month, he was addicted to the Power. The Elders are scared that when I turn thirteen that I might ascend and steal his Power and the Power of the five families. I have stop trying to defend my innocence and ignore their brutal verbal abuse while I suffer through Roderick's Power abuse. While experiencing his new Power, I was his favorite subject as even he realized that if I told the Elders, they would think I was vying for attention and his Power. From the hits on every side, I don't have the time to be that vindictive._

_They have been so worried that I may steal his Power that they haven't even came to the thought that I may have my own. I have realized a month ago that they can never know if I do ascend or not._

_I have found where they put Father. After all, you can't let a man that looks like a moving corpse be seen walking around town when he is really in his early thirties. They've hidden him in the attic of the new home the other families have taken over building when Father fell to the Power. I plan to run to him the day of the thirteenth reunion of my birth. I rather spend a so called special day with a living rotting corpse of a man that at least accepted my presence then with those that consistently look down on me._

_~ Abigale Danvers_

_1685_

_I never had time to update this lovely. I have not been in well health. I just barely made it to the new house which was previously finished by the late Sir Simms. He recently started looking at me with a mask of indifference. I can actually say that it lifts my heart a bit. I prefer indifference to hatred any day._

_I made it to the room where Father has been kept in. I observed him from sun up to midday before making my presence known. He immediately looked healthier with me near. His eyes shown, his skin regained some color, and his lips started to twitch. His eyes crinkled as they finally got a good look at me with my long greasy hair, sucked in skin, dulled eyes, and thin limbs with a nervous twitch._

_I told him a few words and he seemed to understand everything, "The families. Roderick." A tear leaked out of his wrinkled eye. I locked the door of the attic and found some food for us in the room. The day became darker and soon one could only see by moonlight and candlelight. _

_I felt a shiver down my spine and my father watched helplessly as my whole body convulsed on the wooden floor. I remember bright light an intense heat that burned my insides. As soon as it hit me, it let me go. Gasping for air, I felt a tingle throughout my body._

_For the first time since I came to the new house, my father spoke, "Eyes."_

_I glanced in the looking glass and saw my eyes weren't there usual dull brown as they've become over the past year but, a bright glowing gray._

_I had Power._

_~ Abigale Danvers_

William quickly took out a blank sheet of paper and wrote notes of the past entry for the rest of the Elders to hear tomorrow at the meeting.

* * *

><p><em>1692<em>

_Father won't let me out again and I don't know why. I remember one time when I got out and I saw this woman. She sort of looked like me but older and sad. I asked her why she was so sad. She screamed in fright and looked at me like I was a nightmare. I don't know what that meant but Father came running in and hid me back in the attic._

_I shall turn thirteen soon and Father is more persistent then ever in me being in the attic. I don't understand the whole situation. All I know is, I want out of the attic. I want to learn what is happening. Especially to me. Because I know my older brother, whom I have never met, is not locked in an attic all his life. So why me?_

_~ Winnifred Simms_

Hunter Simms let out a victorious, "A-ha!" when he found the diary two weeks after William Danvers II. After he called Gorman to tell him the good news, he settled down to read about Winnifred Simms's life.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews and Contructive Critism are welcome.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you and I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Before: <strong>

Hunter Simms let out a victorious, "A-ha!" when he found the diary two weeks after William Danvers II. After he called Gorman to tell him the good news, he settled down to read about Winnifred Simms's life.

* * *

><p><strong>After:<strong>

_1692_

_My thirteenth is tomorrow night and Father is worried – I can see it on his face, in his eyes, the lines that crease. A woman appeared in my attic room. She said she was a friend of the families and she would be there for my…my ascension. What is that? I tried to ask Father what the woman may have been talking about and he wouldn't let me finish my question._

_Who was she? What is he hiding? Why is he hiding me?_

_~ Winnifred Simms_

_1692_

_Today is my thirteenth and the strange woman visited me today. I didn't mention anything of it to my Father. She stayed and talked with me. She said her name was Abigale and that I would get Power and be strong and then I could get out of the attic whenever I wanted too. _

_She even showed me her gray eyes. She said she and I are special and one of the few that have the privilege to hold such Power._

_She said I might even get my own color. Those in the past have. Abigale said they revolve around your personality. She has gray for her maturity. I wonder what color I will have…_

_~ Winnifred Simms_

_1692_

_Father came in the night of my ascension. He let Abigale leave with me after I received my Power. _

_It was slightly painful but the rush afterward was worth it. It felt like it healed my pain. I think I saw a tear in Father's eye. But it could have been my imagination._

_My eyes are white. Abigale says it's because I've been locked in the attic all my life and I haven't experienced the real world yet making me innocent. _

_~ Winnifred Simms_

_1693_

_They caught Abigale four moon cycles after we left Father and the families. They burned her at the stake. She denied accusations against her so, I wouldn't be trialed too. They still burned her anyway. Their fear seized them and she couldn't save herself if she wanted me to live too._

_But they caught me last moon cycle. It's been a year and I'm tired of running. This will be my last run. I will be leaving this in the possession of my father though I don't think he will notice this lagging behind. I know that was what Abigale had done with hers. She said the others hid theirs in nature._

_My eye color of my Power has changed. Its black now. Not like the Sons' black, but darker and duller. I believe it's from the sorrow of Abigale's passing._

_And the passing of myself. _

_I'm going to be burned at the age of fourteen. Even in my innocence, I know that's too young._

_~ Winnifred Simms_

* * *

><p>After dapping his eyes, Hunter Simms went to the meeting of the Elders.<p>

Sitting in a circle, the Elders discussed what they found from the two found diaries.

"Why would their eye color change?" Harris Parry asked.

"Maybe their Power stems not from genetics like the Sons but from their personalities," William Danvers suggested.

That gave them all something to think about. Though Hunter Simms brought another question into play, "Winnifred said that the others hid their journals in nature. Even back then, one would know that over time products deteriorate. Where could they hide the journals in nature where they'd stay safe?"

"There's the possibility that they buried them in the ground," Russell Garwin said.

"Not to mention that they could have used their Power to hide and keep their words safe," Gorman said.

"Which makes finding their journals much more difficult," Russell growled.

"It was hidden in that nature. I saw we split up on this one," William said, leaning forward in seriousness. "Hunter and I continue looking through the journal, seeing if we can find any other clues. Russell and Harris enjoy the scenery of the woods and if you happen to find odd inconsistencies, make note of them. And Gorman can stay here and look up mentioning's of nature and hidden items in nature."

"Sounds could to me," Gorman said and the men agreed.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review, Favorite, and Alert, please.<em>


End file.
